Mcgonagall Gals
by Insanelicious
Summary: Both the wizarding and muggle world were dangerous places under Voldemorts reign of terror in 1980. Young children were orphaned every day, Hermione Jean Granger had been no exception. Minerva Mcgonagall hadn't planned on becoming a mother, but sometimes fate has a funny way to intervene.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. Etc, etc.**

 **A quick drabble that I might expand upon. A "What if Minerva Mcgonagall raised Hermione" story. ^^**

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall was cradling the young babe to her chest, rocking her slowly to comfort her. The girl had finally stopped crying, and looked up at her now with bright, intelligent eyes, taking in every detail around her.

She'd been just about to retire for the night, when young Arthur Weasley had stumbled through her floo, crying baby in his arms. She'd been concerned at first, that someone might have attacked the Burrow. While that wasn't the case, the truth was just as gruesome.

Arthur told her that death eaters had chosen the child's neighbourhood for a raid, and her house had been the one they hit. Her parents had been tortured to death and they headed for her next. The child must have been terrified and her fear had triggered an aggressive bout of accidental magic. The entire room had been blasted to pieces, the death eater along with it.

The first auror on the scene had been a young order member, Kingsley. He had contacted Arthur as he knew the man had experience with children. A quick investigation had revealed that the girl had no living relatives.

The poor thing was all alone in the world.

Arthur told her that he'd gladly take the girl in, but there simply wasn't any room at the burrow right now. And even if there had been, it just wouldn't be safe. Her magic was still running wild, and she might lash out if someone startled her. And the burrow wasn't exactly quiet, with 5, soon to be 6, boys in the house. She needed calm surroundings where she would feel safe, and well, Minerva was the calmest person he knew.

* * *

Minnie had been content with letting her branch of the family tree end with her. She had her heart broken when she was young and hadn't been willing to open her heart to anyone else. She loved her brothers and their children and was happy to know that the family line continued with them. Some people joked that she was married to her job as a teacher at Hogwarts, which wasn't far from the truth.

But now that she stood there, holding the child in her arms, she could feel that a part of her simply did not want to let the child go. Their magic was highly sympathetic, and she could feel the child reaching out to her in more than just the literal sense. Hermione Jean Granger would obviously grow up to become a strong witch. She would need proper guidance along the way.

Minerva gave the small girl her hand and the babe grabbed her finger tightly, gurgling with contentment. She couldn't suppress a smile.

Perhaps having a daughter wouldn't be so bad after all. Hermione Mcgonagall had a pretty nice ring to it.

* * *

 **Another small idea I had!**

 **I did the math, and according to official numbers, Mcgonagall would be 44 the year Hermione was born. This takes place when Hermione is a bit over half a year old.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm pretty sure I'm not JK Rowling, I thing I would have noticed by now.**..

* * *

Chapter 2

Minerva didn't get any sleep that first night. Unlike Hermione who, well, slept like a baby. She spent the night writing letters, and her houseelf, Twinkies(the elf had chosen the name after falling for an american muggle snack), took them to be sent. Her first letter was to Poppy, asking if she could make a housecall.

Hermione did seem fine, but there were several curses that had delayed reactions. She'd also been exposed to dark magic, while it wasn't directed at her, just being close could affect her badly at her young age. Not to mention that she'd need to get her magical vaccinations before Minerva could bring her to Hogwarts.

The second letter was to Albus. She would need his help to get the adoption fast-tracked. Minerva wasn't proud to admit it, but in this case his expertise as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot would be invaluable to her. New quarters would also be needed at Hogwarts, her current ones would be too cramped for both her and a child, especially as the girl grew older. There were several family quarters from the time when professors had to stay at the castle, now long abandoned. There was sure to be one near Gryffindor tower she could use.

She sent a note to Arthur, telling him not to worry and that she'd decided to adopt the small child. Followed by one to Kingsley, if he'd been the one to find her, then he certainly would like to hear where and how she was.

* * *

It was early in the morning when her floo flared, and both Albus and Poppy stepped through. Hermione had woken up earlier and Twinkies had taken care of her diaper and made a bottle of baby formula. Minerva was sitting in a rocking chair by the fireplace, feeding Hermione with the bottle. Luckily the baby was too focused on feeding to notice the strangers stepping through.

"Minerva, I am so glad to see you" Albus smiled at her and the child, eyes sparkling. "I must say, I never expected this development. It is quite the New Years surprise." Hermione fidgeted away from the bottle, the strange voice needed to be investigated! Minerva put the bottle aside and lifted Hermione up to her shoulder, gently patting her back. "I wasn't expecting it either Albus, but I couldn't help it. It just feels right, I guess motherhood was for me after all."

Hermione let out a hearty burp and all the grown ups laughed. It was nice to have these normal moments, even in the midst of war. Albus gestured to Minerva, and she handed the child over. He cradled the girl in the nook of his arm and smiled down at her. "So this is the young Hermione Granger, I wasn't expecting to see you for another 10 years missus. I am sorry for your loss, but I assure you, we will do everything to ensure that you have a happy stay with us." Albus cooed at the girl, and she looked up at him with her intelligent eyes and gurgled back at him, as if thanking him for his condolences. She was quite taken with his colorful robes, and grabbed a handful of his beard, trying to reach one of the many ribbons that decorated it.

Albus winced a bit, but let the girl have her fun. During the exchange Poppy had been casting her diagnosis spells, she studied the results that appeared on her scroll and smiled. "She's all caught up on her muggle vaccinations. I can give her the wizarding ones after the adoption has been formalized. She needs the permission from her magical guardian before I can do it. The formula you gave her earlier should be fine, you can also give her some mashed solids. Other than that she has a clean bill of health! No curses or side effects besides her wild magic. But that's common after magical trauma like hers."

"She had a larger magical core than usual, she will likely suffer from magical outbursts when emotional until she's fully matured. She's lucky one of ours found her, it is likely she would have become an outcast in any muggle home she ended up in." Albus added, having cast his own spells on the girl. She truly was extraordinary. He could feel the power lying dormant in her, Albus hadn't felt power like that in decades. He could only hope he'd make better choices concerning her, than he had with Riddle.

"When can we start the adoption process? I don't want her to be without family for much longer." Hearing that the child was healthy was a great relief, that she was extraordinarily strong wasn't surprising to Minerva, she'd felt the energies in the little one the night before.

"Usually it would take a few weeks, however.." The twinkle in the headmaster's eye was back, and he summoned an old volume from his pockets. "There is a ritual, it's one of the few blood magics that haven't been outlawed, likely because the purebloods want to keep the option open, even though they'd never admit to using it. It would make her your daughter both in blood and magic. She would truly be the daughter of Minerva Mcgonagall in every way that would count."

The adults discussed it, weighing the pros and cons before deciding that the ritual was indeed the best way. Poppy pricked each of their index fingers with a small needle, Hermione's finger had been numbed and the child giggled and smiled at the adults surrounding her. Albus removed one of the silk ribbons from his beard and tied it around their fingers. As he chanted the words of the ritual, blood soaked through the ribbon from each wound and met in the middle. The moment the two bloodlines met, both Minerva and Hermione glowed gold, magic reached across the ribbon and merged.

The energies were so powerful that the ribbon disintegrated and their wounded fingers were healed. Then the light faded and Minerva stood there, looking at the girl she now knew was _her_ daugher. The girl reached towards _her_ mother and they could feel the bond between them settle the moment they touched.

"Hello Hermione, welcome to the family."

* * *

 **I had to write the next chapter! I really liked the idea!**

 **The date in the story is now 1st January 1980.**

 **Chapter 6 of "The Wolf's flower" will be up tomorrow!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have many names... JK Rowling isn't one of them.**

 **I'm so glad people have enjoyed the story thus far! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **And thank you so much for all follows, favs and reviews! ^3^**

* * *

Chapter 3

Moving into the family suite took no time at all thanks to the houseelves who were thrilled to have a baby to care for. Minerva soon found a group of elves who would care for Hermione while she had classes to teach. At least until she was old enough to attend the magical preschool in Hogsmeade.

The family suite was much larger than her old quarters, it had two bedrooms, a large bathroom with a bathtub similar to the one in the prefects baths. There was an attached study, a luxury her old quarters didn't have, with large bookshelves and a window that faced the black lake. It was quite close to both the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tower, on the same floor as her office.

Everything was decorated in warm colours, the living area had large and comfortable furniture, the room got natural light from its large window, and a large chandelier lit up the room when darkness fell. The elves had done an excellent job of decorating the place and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen anywhere.

The master bedroom had a queen size bed with a heavy velvet canopy, a regal looking wooden wardrobe in cherry with two leaping lions carved into the doors and a small seating area. The walls were an elaborate cream and gold pattern, and her furniture a deep red. There was a door that led to the other bedroom, a one way silencing charm cast on it, so that she would be able to hear Hermione should she wake in the night.

The child's bedroom was painted in a light blue colour, clouds drifted by on the walls. Every now and then a silent bird would flit across the wall, sometimes even regal eagles would appear. There was a bookshelf, filled to the brim with children's books both muggle and magical. Next to it was a comfy looking rocking chair with a quilt thrown over the back. The floor was carpeted and had a simple cushioning charm integrated to protect Hermione should she fall. There were toys spread around the room, it was hard to believe they were just moving in, the room looked like a child was already living there.

The jewel of the room, and what caught Minerva's attention the most was the cradle. It was a beautiful polished wood, obviously handmade. The Hogwarts crest was painted in great detail at the foot of the cradle and raven figurine was perched on the head. It held in it's beak a mobile that played a soothing lullaby once it was turned. Small badgers, ravens, lions and snaked chased each other around the cradle as it spun, never catching each other. She'd asked the elves where they found such a masterpiece, they'd simply smiled and answered that 'Hogwarts takes care of their own'.

The room was marvellous. It was everything she had imagined in a child's room and more. She was already looking forward to reading to Hermione in the rocking chair. Minerva laid Hermione down in the bed, tucked her in and spun the mobile. The girl giggled and reached for the animals that leapt around while the cradle gently rocked her. Soon she was yawning, and fell asleep fast. Minerva smiled at the sleeping child, her daughter hadn't been with her for long, but she'd already changed her life so much. She couldn't wait to see what other changes she'd bring.

She let the girl sleep, and returned to the living room, she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and leaned into the fireplace. She had one last request to make before going to bed.

* * *

Flitwick bounced the little girl on his knee, it was difficult, seeing as she was almost half his size, but a small charm cast on her onesie made it work. It must have been a gift from Albus, he mused, as it had several small phoenixes on it. The birds flew around on the girl, before going up in silent blazes. Their ashes fell to the bottom of the suit and new birds rose again, ready to continue the pattern.

One of the regrets the half-goblin had in his life, was that he never got to have children of his own. Certainly, he considered every member of his house to be part of his family, but he'd always wanted the pitter patter of small feet in his life. Unfortunately his hybrid heritage had made him sterile, and most witches he'd met turned their noses when they learned of his goblin blood.

That's why he'd been so thrilled when Minerva had asked him to be the godfather of little Hermione, and he's accepted at once! He was surprised she hadn't asked Albus, but he supposed she had her reasons, and he wouldn't question them. Especially when the reasons gave him benefits such as this! Filius was certain the girl would be in his house as she grew up, she was simply delightful and had such a smart look in her eyes.

* * *

Pomona Sprout was thrilled on Minerva's behalf. Her own children were already grown and had left their nest. Now she'd be there for her closest friend as she got to explore motherhood.

Minnie had always been great with her own two boys, Pomona wasn't going to be anything less with the newest addition to the family. The girl was adorable, her tiny curls bouncing as she turned her head to look around. She seemed very interested in the various plants and flowers in the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout smiled, as she started making plans in her head. Teaching the girl everything she knew was the least she could do as her Godmother. And who knew, perhaps the girl would like to follow in her footsteps, she could see herself with an apprentice in a couple of years.

* * *

Albus looked at the collection of children's clothing in front of him. Muggle transportations, brooms, magical and muggle creatures dotted the various clothes. He hadn't intended to buy quite so much, or to enchant all of them, however, he'd found that once he started he simply couldn't stop!

He was looking forward to watching young Hermione grow up. He'd always known that raising a child wasn't in the cards for him, but Albus thought that the role of Grandfather would fit him perfectly. He'd have to defeat Tom soon, he refused to let the girl grow up in fear. War had already taken too much from her.

He picked up a sock and studied it closely. Maybe he'd decorate this one with snitches, that would be quite nice.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering, Minerva didn't chose Albus as godfather, as she felt he already had too much on his plate to begin with. :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^3^**


End file.
